


Брачные игры реликтовых яйцекладущих

by Basket_of_Fake_Fruit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Characteristics, Courting Rituals, Echidna - Freeform, M/M, Platypus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit/pseuds/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit
Summary: Бессмысленное пвп по мотивам фанонов об утконосах и ехиднах.





	Брачные игры реликтовых яйцекладущих

**Author's Note:**

> Три тома Брэма мне покупали не для этого.
> 
> В этой АУ все люди наделены физиологическими особенностями, свойственными какому-либо животному. Из-за этого инстинкты играют огромную роль, и общество очень толерантно к их проявлению, в том числе в сексуальной сфере. По этой причине подростков в сексе тоже никто не ограничивает.
> 
> Для тех, кто мало знаком с утконосами: у них длинный язык, нет сосков, перед брачным периодом они впадают в спячку, перед сексом самец соблазняет самку жратвой. Для тех, кого обошли стороной ехидны: у них длинный язык, перед сексом самцы нарезают вокруг самки паровозиком кругами, выпихивая друг друга из образующейся траншеи. Должен остаться только один (музыка из фильма по выбору).

Сборы – это время как следует потренироваться, посмотреть на других, показать себя, пообщаться с друзьями, найти себе соперников, ну и потрахаться, естественно.

Если бы они жили в каком-то другом, идиотском, мире, то к последнему, возможно, относились бы с негативом, мораль какую-нибудь придумали или правила приличия. Но они жили в своем мире, прекрасном, где никому не приходило в голову неодобрительно смотреть на Яку, когда он по-хомячьи прихватывает с собой пару булок после завтрака, вызывать Куроо к доске в марте, когда его голос сразу выдавал вид мутации, или осуждать Инуоку за топорщащиеся штаны во время гона. Все же люди, против природы не попрешь.

Поэтому во время сборов, особенно если они приходились на теплое время года, любовь буквально витала в воздухе. И это не всегда было удобно, с чисто практической точки зрения. 

Кенме, правда, повезло с темпераментом: его сонное состояние во время брачного периода лишь немного отличалось от его обычного энергосберегающего режима. Поэтому он снисходительно наблюдал за другими игроками и – что греха таить – некоторыми тренерами в их романтических порывах. 

К чему он не был готов, так это к тому, что кто-то будет наблюдать за ним самим. Кенма собирал спортивный инвентарь, и вдруг покрылся мурашками, всегда чуткий к вниманию со стороны посторонних лиц. Краем глаза он заметил, что Кагеяма Тобио из Карасуно сверлил его тяжелым взглядом, что-то бормоча себе под нос. 

Кенма сбежал. Обычно это прекрасно помогало в тревожных ситуациях, не подвел метод и на этот раз. Кенма уютно устроился в уголке и хотел было поиграть в приставку, но после дня активных физических упражнений на жаре его разморило, и он заснул.

Проснулся Кенма уже на футоне, уютно закутанный в одеяло. В окна классной комнаты светило закатное солнце, Кенме ужасно хотелось есть, пить и в ванну. Под одеялом было жарко, но одновременно и очень хорошо, и если бы не голод, Кенма даже и не подумал бы вылезать. Кенма прикрыл глаза, пытаясь настроить себя на какие-то более или менее активные действия, и в этот момент дверь класса открылась. Кагеяма зашел, поставил на придвинутую к стене парту бутылку воды и тарелку онигири, и начал ходить от стены к стене.

Некоторое время Кенма наблюдал за ним, осмысливая сложившуюся ситуацию. Что происходило было, в общем, понятно: появление Кагеямы отозвалось волной истомы во всем компактном теле Кенмы, включая разом ослабевшие длани, пожар в чреслах, беззащитно открытую выю и заалевшиеся ланиты. Персей, как таковых, у Кенмы не было, но соски напряглись и терлись об одеяло, так что их тоже можно было засчитать. 

Кенме еще ни разу в жизни так не хотелось заняться сексом с малознакомым человеком. Да и вообще человеком. Да и в принципе сексом. Пробудившееся желание оказалось чрезвычайно приятным чувством. Дело было за малым – предложить Кагеяме провести время как-то более конструктивно, чем протаптывая траншею в классе.

Кенма поерзал, намереваясь вылезти из своего кокона. Заметивший шевеление Кагеяма промаршировал к нему, прихватив по пути еду, и сел на пол.

Пока Кенма выпутывался из одеяла, Кагеяма успел налить ему воды в пластиковый стаканчик. Кенма благодарно принял подношение.

– Я думаю, у меня начался брачный период, – Кенма не видел смысла ходить вокруг да около интересующей его темы. Судя по интригующе натянутому состоянию спортивных штанов Кагеямы, этого смысла и не было.

– Ты спал четыре дня, – отмахнулся Кагеяма. – Ежу понятно, что это брачный период.

– А ты еж? – Кенма почему-то не ощущал в Кагеяме особой ежистости, но его опыт общения с ежами нельзя было назвать обширным, так что…

– Я – ехидна, – гордо ответил Кагеяма.

О. Этот факт приятно взволновал Кенму. Он впервые в жизни столкнулся с яйцекладущим ровесником. Такие мутации, как у них, были редкостью. Какого-нибудь оленя можно было найти за пять минут, кошек и собак было в среднем по пять мутаций на школьный класс, но реликтовых млекопитающих было удручающе мало. Кенма застенчиво расправил край трусов, в которых его уложили спать. Кто, кстати, его уложил?

– А где Куро? – удивительно было, что с ним тут сидит Кагеяма, когда Куро обязательно должен был бы позаботиться о Кенме в таком уязвимом состоянии.

– Я их прогнал, – с чувством глубокого удовлетворения сообщил Кагеяма. – И Куроо-сана, и Льва, и Хинату, и вашего тренера. Я когда начинаю туда-сюда ходить, ни у кого нервы дольше пятнадцати минут не выдерживают. Я очень сильный самец.

«Хорошо, что я спал, пока он этим занимался», – мелькнуло в голове у Кенмы.

Сильный самец тем временем начал кормить Кенму онигири. С рук, как положено – значит почитал литературу и подготовился, одобрительно отметил Кенма. 

Кенма наслаждался едой, вовсю орудуя языком. Он обхватывал им кончики пальцев Кагеямы, слизывал случайно прилипшие рисинки, щекотал ладонь. В какой-то момент онигири закончились, а потребность облизывать осталась. Кенма вцепился обеими руками в ладонь Кагеямы, не давая ее забрать, вобрал в рот длинные красивые пальцы и начал самозабвенно сосать. Кагеяма пару секунд смотрел на Кенму круглыми глазами, а потом наклонился и широко лизнул шею Кенмы от плеча до уха.

Кенма задрожал и обвился длинным языком вокруг пальцев во рту. Кагеяма одобрительно замычал и начал вылизывать Кенму всерьез, скользя языком по шее, руке, дразня сгиб локтя и чувствительную кожу на запястье. Потом он вытянул язык трубочкой сантиметров на пятнадцать и пощекотал по очереди оба соска Кенмы. Ощущалось это волшебно, и Кенма в который раз порадовался, что его мутация не распространилась на наличие сосков.

Теперь касания жесткого языка Кагеямы были не обволакивающе нежными, а дразнящими: он проводил им то по ребрам Кенмы, то на секунду прижимал к центру живота, где у обычных млекопитающих был бы пупок, то вталкивал язык под резинку трусов, щекоча выступающие косточки.

Кенме казалось, что каждое такое прикосновение оставляло на его коже цветной след, каждый раз новый, пока все его тело не окрасилось во все оттенки радуги. Он не пытался сдерживать стоны, непослушными руками стягивая трусы к коленям, пока Кагеяма не отстранился, пихнув Кенму назад на футон, и не сдернул с него мешающий предмет гардероба.

Кенма шире развел колени, поглаживая свои бедра по внутренней стороне. Кагеяма, не отводя взгляда, стянул с себя одежду, и приятной тяжестью опустился между ног Кенмы, наклоняясь, чтобы наконец-то его поцеловать. Они сплелись языками, изучая каждый миллиметр рта партнера, не отвлекаясь больше ни на какие ласки, полностью сконцентрировавшись на том, чтобы узнать каждое местечко на небе, деснах, внутренней стороне щек, которое заставило бы кого-то из них застонать, толкаясь бедрами (ну и на том, чтобы не завязать случайно языки в узел, потому что прецеденты бывали, возьмите тех же муравьедов).

Кенма чувствовал, что напряжение нарастает. Тело, на протяжении четырех дней готовившееся к соитию, изнывало, жаждало единения и разрядки, и, Кенма чувствовал, уже балансировало на самой грани оргазма.

– Ну давай уже, а то я сейчас кончу, – разорвав поцелуй, выдохнул Кенма в губы Кагеямы.

На лице Кагеямы отразилось глубокое недоумение.

– Вот так сразу? И тебе даже походить не надо? – удивленно спросил он.

Кенма решил считать дурацкий вопрос риторическим и потерся о пах Кагеямы, пытаясь максимально однозначно донести свои желания.

Это сработало: Кагеяма ловко перевернул Кенму на бок, закинув его ногу себе на плечо, произвел какие-то сексуальные в своей стремительной эффективности манипуляции с бутылочкой геля («95% алоэ!») и втолкнул свой скользкий широкий член в расслабленное тело Кенмы.

Ритм Кагеяма задал марафонский: размеренный и мощный. Отклонившись немного назад, он неторопливо толкался в жадно принимающее его пульсирующее отверстие. Кенма беззвучно ахал, когда о его ягодицы шлепалась тяжелая мошонка. Кагеяма поглаживал лежащую у него на плече ногу самыми кончиками пальцев, ласково пробегаясь по подъему стопы, лодыжке, колену, бедру, а потом одним плавным движением поднимаясь обратно к стопе.

Если бы Кенму спросили, что в процессе секса с Кагеямой оказалось самым возбуждающим фактором, то Кенма, реши он ответить, сказал бы, что звуки. Собственное, кажущееся оглушительно громким, тяжелое дыхание; редкие стоны, когда Кагеяма как-то особенно хорошо входил в его тело; шелест сминаемой простыни; шлепки, сопровождавшие каждый толчок; влажные, бесстыдные звуки, с которыми член Кагеямы скользил в его отверстии.

Кенма не отличался особенной выносливостью, и возбуждение пересилило его желание продержаться подольше. Он расслабился, полностью отдаваясь зову своего тела, и позволил волне подступающего оргазма захлестнуть его. 

Вернувшись с небес на землю, Кенма столкнулся с проблемой. Кагеяма смотрел на него печальными глазами, больше не трахая его, но и не делая попыток вынуть свой член.

– Кенма-кун, но ведь это было… ну, минут семь! – расстроено выдал он.

Кенме стало немного неловко. Стремясь спрятать смущение, он проявил недюжинную гибкость, повернувшись так, чтобы лечь грудью на футон и спрятать лицо в подушку. Кагеяма намека не понял, продолжая крепко держать его за ноги.

– А сколько надо? – поинтересовался у подушки Кенма.

– Ну, взрослые ехидны трахаются где-то по часу, – ответил вместо подушки Кагеяма. – Но я еще подросток, так что наверное немного дольше. Час пятнадцать – час двадцать, если судить по дрочке. Ну и я хорошо натоптался, за четыре дня-то. Чем дольше топчешься, тем лучше сосредоточишься, тем дольше… процесс? Кенма-сан? Кенма-сан, вы в порядке?

Кенма не представлял, что он мог ответить. Поэтому он дал молчаливое согласие на все, что Кагеяма собирался с ним делать в ближайший час, и двинул бедрами, слегка насаживаясь на член.

Даже не видя ничего кроме кругов перед зажмуренными глазами, Кенма почувствовал, как Кагеяма воспрял духом. Толчки возобновились. После оргазма каждое движение внутри вызывало спазм на грани боли. Ощущения были такими сильными, что Кенма при всем своем огромном желании не мог сдержать стонов, которые лишь слегка приглушала подушка. Он чувствовал, что наволочка уже стала влажной от слюны, которую он не мог сглотнуть, и от слез, вызванных переизбытком стимуляции. 

Это было немного унизительно – быть таким открытым и беспомощным. Кенма не любил быть в центре внимания, а теперь оказался в фокусе Кагеямы. Утконосы – застенчивые и трепетные создания, и Кенма в полной мере соответствовал этому видовому стереотипу. 

Другое дело, что Кенма и не подозревал, что застенчивость и трепетность, помноженные на открытость и беспомощность, в своем произведении выдадут такие возбуждение и удовольствие, что его еще не полностью опавший член снова встанет.

Кагеяма ободряюще похлопал Кенму по бедру.

По его прикидкам, у них был еще приблизительно час. И шесть-восемь минут.


End file.
